Carbohydrates have the general molecular formula CH2O, and thus were once thought to represent “hydrated carbon”. However, the arrangement of atoms in carbohydrates has little to do with water molecules. Starch and cellulose are two common carbohydrates. Both are macromolecules with molecular weights in the hundreds of thousands. Both are polymers; that is, each is built from repeating units, monomers, much as a chain is built from its links.
Three common sugars share the same molecular formula: C6H12O6. Because of their six carbon atoms, each is a hexose. Glucose is the immediate source of energy for cellular respiration. Galactose is a sugar in milk. Fructose is a sugar found in honey. Although all three share the same molecular formula (C6H12O6), the arrangement of atoms differs in each case. Substances such as these three, which have identical molecular formulas but different structural formulas, are known as structural isomers. Glucose, galactose, and fructose are “single” sugars or monosaccharides.
Two monosaccharides can be linked together to form a “double” sugar or disaccharide. Three common disaccharides are sucrose, common table sugar (glucose+fructose); lactose, the major sugar in milk (glucose+galactose); and maltose, the product of starch digestion (glucose+glucose). Although the process of linking the two monomers is complex, the end result in each case is the loss of a hydrogen atom (H) from one of the monosaccharides and a hydroxyl group (OH) from the other. The resulting linkage between the sugars is called a glycosidic bond. The molecular formula of each of these disaccharides is C12H22O11=2 C6H12O6—H2O. All sugars are very soluble in water because of their many hydroxyl groups. Although not as concentrated a fuel as fats, sugars are the most important source of energy for many cells.